


Thrill of the Hunt

by myworldisbiworld



Category: Horizon: Zero Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Consensual Sex, F/M, First Time, Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 18:41:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16203389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myworldisbiworld/pseuds/myworldisbiworld
Summary: Super attracted to Nil, but I thought Aloy was on the young side for him (physically and mentally/emotionally). Still, I couldn't help myself.





	Thrill of the Hunt

Aloy panted with effort, adrenaline and endorphins still flooding her bloodstream after the fight. The last of the bandits had been cleared from the camp, the prisoners set free, and the pouring rain had slowed to a drizzle. Droplets sizzled and hissed as they stung the ember-ridden wood beams of the ruined homes around her, smoke and steam clouding the night air. 

“Good work, as always,” Nil remarked as he approached her, his low voice thrumming. His teeth were bared in a feral smile. “Do you feel it, girl?”

“No,” Aloy answered flatly, but they both knew she was lying.

She wanted to tell him she was different, that she took no pleasure in the killing. But her body told her otherwise--whether for survival or pleasure, her body hummed with excitement while craving more. 

Aloy was a hunter not only because she was good at it, but also because she  _ loved _ it. 

Her eyes avoided his, caught instead by the rainwater that dripped from his headdress to run along the hard edges of his face. Unconsciously, her gaze swept further downwards, admiring the lines of water that accentuated his broad chest and muscular stomach. 

Suddenly, her palms felt clammy and her chest was tight and hot. Molten metal pooled in her deep abdomen, seeping heat between her legs.

“Yes, you do,” he murmured, and her eyes snapped back up to his face. Aloy blushed as his dangerous smirk widened into a predatory grin. “I know that look.”

“I… I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Aloy stuttered, embarrassment adding to the already constricting heat of her skin. She tried to look away, but Nil’s cold grey eyes captivated her.

Nil laughed and a chill ran down Aloy’s spine, adding to the fire in her lower belly. She shifted on her feet, a distracting throb blooming between her thighs. 

“Blood lust,” Nil remarked, his voice sinking low. He reached out and placed his fingers under Aloy’s chin, lifted her face up to the moonlight. “It looks good on you.”

As he inspected her face, his eyes scanning every inch, Aloy tried not to lean into him. Soft rain still fell, but all Aloy felt was the heat of his fingers on his skin. Reasoning melted away as his thumb skimmed over her bottom lip, his fingertip ever so slightly pressing into her mouth. 

No one had touched her like this before, enticed feelings of which she’d never dreamed. She didn’t know what was going on, but she didn’t want it to stop. Just one more step forward and she would be in his arms, and she could find out what he could show her...

“There’s no sport in hunting a child,” he said finally, dropping her chin. Aloy almost fell forward, her body stumbling in his direction but he’d quickly stepped away.

“I’m not a child,” Aloy snapped instinctively, recovering her footing and digging her heels in stubbornly.

Chuckling, Nil shook his head and turned away. Aloy watched the way his shoulders and hips swayed as he sauntered off, her hands still itching to touch all that exposed flesh. She bit her tongue to keep herself steady, feet firmly planted. 

As he began to fade into the misty night, he waved once at her over his shoulder, his taunting voice drifting through the damp air.

“Until next time, girl.”

 

\-----

 

Nil smiled up at Aloy, her spear to his throat as the sun set on the mesa. While the wounds she gave him were superficial, there was no way to escape her now. 

In the dying light, Aloy’s hair shone like fire, flames licking at her pale face flushed with exercise. This was how he wanted to remember her, fierce and unyielding and ready to watch a man’s life fade from his eyes. 

Beautiful.

“End it,” he told her with a wry smile. “You earned it, girl.”

Aloy knocked his headdress off with the tip of her spear, then raised the weapon high. Nil kept his eyes open, ready for his end, ready to give Aloy the reward of his death. As the spear came plummeting down, his breath hitched, his blood boiling under his skin, senses rushing to take in every last bit of life. 

Nil let out the breath when the spear lodged into the ground next to his head, thudding so hard he felt the vibrations. Within seconds, Aloy was on top of him, straddling his waist as she took his face in her hands and crushed her mouth against his. 

He didn’t wait for his mind to catch up, letting his body react instinctively to this new assault. Hands gripped at her thighs, pressing her against him as he arched his head up to return her kiss. As expected, there was fire to Aloy, wild and untamed, her passion making up for what she lacked in skill. Nil groaned as she slid herself down from his waist to his hips.

Aloy gasped when he thrust his hips up, grinding his sudden hardness at that sweet spot between her legs. Despite her surprise, Aloy responded by pushing down on him, meeting his thrusts with her rolling hips. Her hands shifted down to splay against his chest, calloused palms brushing over his sun-kissed skin as she sought to feel every inch of him. 

Flattering as her attention was, he needed to return the favor. Dexterous hands worked to peel off the layers of her armor and clothing until she was topless above him. Cream-white, her perky breasts were exposed to the rapidly cooling evening air, her necklaces tantalizingly draped between them.

Gold and red light colored her pale skin as the daylight faded, highlighting the scars that were scattered across her body. She must have seen him watching, her arms going to cover herself in a moment of insecurity, but he reached up and yanked them away. 

To think he could bear witness to the story of her skin, to see the evidence of her pain and survival…

Under Nil’s rapt gaze, her expression shifted to confidence, even pride. The tip of her tongue peeked out from between her lips and she rolled her hips against him, grinding along his hardness.

Nil groaned again, one hand wandering her arms and torso while his other toyed with her breast. Rewarded by a gasp followed by a moan, he tried to push himself to sit up, desperate to get a mouth on the taut nipple under his fingers. A strong hand pushed firmly against his chest, knocking him back to the ground. 

Blissful pain seared along his side where her spear had glanced off him, nearly missing diving between his ribs. Though now he had to wonder if she had prevented the killing blow on purpose. While he’d been curious about this wild girl from the start, her obvious sexual naivete had turned him off pursuing her.

But how long had  _ she _ been thinking about this?

Nil found he no longer cared when bent over she went back to kissing him, using her hands to guide his down to her remaining clothing. He worked quickly to remove her belts and pouches, then watched in awe as she lifted her hips up to remove her pants and boots.

“Well, look at you,” he murmured as she tossed aside his own belt, deft hands tearing at his trousers. Again, his hands went to her breasts, firm handfuls that barely swayed as she bent over him. He laughed when her eyebrows shot up at the sight of him, hard as steel and ready for her, but the sound devolved into a grunt when she pressed her naked heat against his.

“Not before I taste you.” He slid his hands under her knees and yanked her roughly upward, growling in pleasure at seeing her frantically try to regain her balance. It was too late, however--he managed to hook his arms behind her knees, hands over her stomach, pulling her sex up to his face where he could bury his mouth. 

Wet as the first night they’d met, the Nora melted against his tongue, moans rumbling from her throat. Nil chased after the intoxicating taste of her, feeling her shudder each time he circled her sweet bud. While he yearned to dive his fingers in, there was another thrill to holding her up by her rear as he shoved his tongue inside instead.

Aloy’s thighs slapped to the side of his head, her hips grinding down onto his face and restricting his air. The suffocation only spurned him on, his fingers digging into her thighs as he devoured her. Nil wasn’t going to die until he’d seen Aloy come first.

Those muscled thighs clamped down on his ears, muffling the scream she let out as she came. Nil groaned into her, his flat tongue vibrating against her mound, lips pulled into a smug grin. As her thighs loosened, Nil shifted his grip to her hips and helped her shift down, her sex resting just above his. 

Looking up, he wished the sun had stayed to illuminate Aloy, catching only the barest outline of her features. Still, he was amused by how her chest heaved with effort, thighs still twitching as she straddled him.

“Don’t tell me you’re done.” Nil ran his hands up her thighs, reached down to brush his fingers over her quivering lower lips. Satisfied with how plump and wet she was, he gripped her hips again and slid her down, grinding her along his hard length.

Aloy’s head snapped up, though he couldn’t quite make out her face. With a growl, she put one hand on his chest as she raised herself, her other hand gripping him and guiding him to her entrance. Nil flexed his hands over her hips but let her stay in command, eager to see her work. 

As she lowered herself onto him, his hips jerked at the hot tightness of her. Suddenly, there was a pressure against his tip, and he felt himself frown at the surprise. Before he could say anything, Aloy pushed her way down, snapping her hymen and drawing a deep groan from both of them.

Nil reached down between them, curling his fingers in her wetness as he felt her pulse around him, adjusting to his size. Lifting his fingers to his face, he saw the gleam of her arousal… and traces of blood. 

“Don’t stop,” Aloy whispered, her hands on his chest trembling. She shifted her hips, moaning as he brushed against the entrance of her womb. 

“Go ahead and take the lead,” he answered, slipping the moist fingers into his mouth. The blood left a metallic taste in his mouth, sharpened by the added taste of her, drawing a growl from him. “I look forward to seeing what you’re capable of.”

Aloy’s breath caught as she saw him lick his fingers and she began to roll her hips on him. He settled his hands on her thighs again, his thumbs caressing the softer flesh on the inside of them as she worked, encouraging her along. 

Nil wasn’t sure when he’d last been with someone, but the thrill of competition kept him strong through Aloy’s rhythmic rolling. What she lacked in skill she made up for with sheer enthusiasm, breasts bouncing as she continued to take him inside her, chasing her own release. 

Grinning, Nil reached between them and ran his thumb over her sensitive bud, clenching his teeth as he felt her tighten around him. He matched her rhythm, drawing circles with his thumb, reveling in the mounting tension. 

Soon, she was gasping frantically, her hands clawing at his chest.

“Nil… I… I--” Aloy moaned.

“What’s that, girl?” he purred, voice low and teasing. 

“More, please--” Aloy tossed her head and tried to grind herself further down on him, unsure of what to do. 

Oh, he could show her.

Thrusting up with a snap of his hips, Nil drew a surprised scream from Aloy. He didn’t let her rest, setting a sharp and hard pace up into her, enjoying how she flailed above him wordlessly. As the fingers on one hand dug further into the flesh of her hip, the others played faster and faster against the sensitive bud between them.

Feeling her grow tighter, Nil increased his pace, staring up at her silhouette against the purple-black sky. Stars glittered behind her and black dots danced across his vision as his wounded body struggled to keep pace. 

Aloy came with a fierce cry, thighs clamping around him almost harder than the walls that squeezed him. Nil groaned and rode out her orgasm with her, forcing more gasps and moans from her until she shoved away at his chest and lifted off him. 

Before he could taunt her again, she was moving between his legs, her tongue slipping out to lick up the length of him. Nil let out an impulsive grunt, one hand reaching for her hair. When he tried to tighten his grip there, she growled scraped her teeth along his head in warning. 

Laughing again, he let her explore him. His end was near, sweet and brutal, and he wanted nothing more than to watch the feisty Nora do her best. 

To his surprise, she took him whole, sliding him down until his head brushed the back of her mouth. He felt her throat contract as her gag reflex kicked in, but she again shocked him by pushing past it, moaning as she swallowed down on him. The tightness and vibrations were all he needed after spending time inside her, and he came as stars danced across his vision again. 

Aloy rose from between his legs, panting, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. She took a moment to look at him, but her face was hidden by shadows. 

Silently, she gathered her things and disappeared into the night. Nil laughed and threw his head back, resting his body against the cool earth.

Knowing she would hear him, he called out, “Until next time, Aloy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Super attracted to Nil, but I thought Aloy was on the young side for him (physically and mentally/emotionally). Still, I couldn't help myself.


End file.
